1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing bobbers and more particularly pertains to a new fishing bobber for floating the end of a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing bobbers is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing bobbers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing bobbers include U.S. Pat. No. 1111; U.S. Pat. No. 2222; U.S. Pat. No. 3333; U.S. Pat. No. 4444; U.S. Pat. No. 5555; and U.S. Pat. No. 6666.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing bobber. The inventive device includes a float member having a cylindrical upper portion, a conical lower portion, and a cylindrical balancing portion between the upper portion and the lower portion. Preferably, the balancing portion is cylindrical in shape and has larger diameter than the upper portion and the lower portion. In use, the fishing bobber is attached to a fishing line by extending the fishing line through the ring members located at either end of the floating member. When the fishing bobber is in the water, the balancing portion of the float member causes the float member lower end to be oriented downwards.
In these respects, the fishing bobber according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of floating the end of a fishing line.